


Meeting The Inquisitor - Cullen

by whenmysoulsings



Series: Cullen and Ihrá [1]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 21:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5680894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysoulsings/pseuds/whenmysoulsings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Cullen Rutherford meets Ihrá, the Dalish and chosen one of Andraste, for the first time.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Meeting The Inquisitor - Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Cullen Rutherford meets Ihrá, the Dalish and chosen one of Andraste, for the first time.

Cullen was in a hurry. Cassandra asked Leliana, Josephine and him to meet at the war table. It was time to introduce their Inquisitor to them. He caught a glimpse of her, when she arrived in Haven after sealing the Rift. A Dalish, Cullen heard them saying, a woman chosen by Andraste to save them all, other whispered in the small alleyways in Haven.

“Commander, here are the information you’ve asked for.”

A carrier passed his way while he arrived at the Chantry, trying to keep up with him.

“Give them to me, I’ll read them later. Thank you.”

He folded the papers quickly and put them in his pocket, not stopping to go through the grand hall. It was a list of the injured and the soldiers they’ve lost in the last fight. One of his responsibilities was to inform the families about their lost. He knew that he had the possibility to let someone else write these letters, but it was essential for him to face each man or woman they’ve lost for the last time. He was responsible for them. When he decides to send them in a fight he had to face the truth, that he won’t see some of them again.

Each step of him echoed in the large Chantry. He saw Leliana and Josephine leaving the tiny office of Josephine and nodded to them.

“I see I’m just in time.”

He said and smiled. Tiny beads of sweat on his forehead.  
I’m out of training, he thought. I’m sitting too much in front of my desk than practicing my fighting skills.  
Every morning he sees Cassandra, running with the soldiers to warm up in the cold of Haven and improving her sword technique. Perhaps I should join her more than once a week, he said to himself and wiped away the beads secretly, when Leliana and Josephine turned to open the door to the war table.

They had to wait ten more minutes, enough time to have a short overview over the map and marking some interesting spots.  
When the door opened, Cassandra came in followed by her, their Inquisitor.  
The steps she made into the room were nearly soundless and cautious. Her hair was dark brown and tied to a bun, however, a few tiny wisps of her hair curled around her face, which made her whole appearance much softer. Like most of the Dalish her eyes where almond shaped and were a blend of grey and blue, reminding him of stormy weather.

She was thinner as he had estimated her, when she was riding into haven with all the armor she was wearing, but not like most of the mages he met, when he was a Templar. She wore a simple leather armor, which caressed her curves. Much better than the long robes of the mages, Cullen thought and tried to prevent a smile.  
While he was still gazing at her she suddenly turned her face into his direction and their eyes met and sent a warm shiver down his spine, for Cullens surprise.

“May I present Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition’s forces.”

He heard Cassandra saying. Quickly he swallowed the lump in his throat, feeling a little sheepish for watching her so detailed, and answered composed:

“Such as they are. We lost many soldieres in the valley, and I fear many more before this is through.”

She knitted her brow and stroke nervously the mark with her other hand. Cassandra kept on introducing Josephine and Leliana, so Cullen took the chance to keep his eye on Ihrá, trying to find out more about the woman with the mark on her hand. Attentively she listened to all of them and tried to answer all their questions patiently, but everyone could see, that she was exhausted of working through so much information.

“I think that is enough for today.”

Josephine finally said.

“Everyone has work to do. Inquisitor, I propose you to rest this day and see Haven. Tomorrow we will meet after breakfast.”

They were leaving the room, Cassandra first, followed by Leliana and Josephine, whispering something that Cullen could not hear properly. Cullen waited to close the door after Ihrá, but she was still standing there, leaning over the table based on her hands. The door was behind her and he had no chance to see her face but heard her sighing. Nervously he kneaded his neck indecisive to leave or stay.

“I think we should leave her alone for a while.”

Leliana whispered in his ear. She was right, of course. Every one of us has his load to carry, he thought and fetched out the list of names he got before. He had work to do.


End file.
